


Screw you Fates (and Dick Wolf too!)

by justsimpleeemeee



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fuck you Dick Wolf, Gen, I'm PISSED, My thoughts on SVU, Olivia deserves happiness, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, crackfic, screw you, short and sweet, this season is killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimpleeemeee/pseuds/justsimpleeemeee
Summary: crackfic about Olivia Benson's love life... as told by this season & articles





	

**Author's Note:**

> After reading that article, I am all kinds of pissed about the direction of Olivia's love life on SVU. Just a few days ago we were told that 42 minutes isn't enough time to explore romantic relationships, but now Dick Wolf is ready to give her an FBI love interest for the sake of ANOTHER new show? What the fuuuuuu... Well, here are some thoughts in a crackficky structure

Olivia knew that she was in love with Ed—he was attentive, kind, and protective. She could feel how much he loved her and Noah, but their relationship had to end. There was simply no time left in her life. Her job consumed most of her day, and she wanted to spend the rest of her time with her beautiful son. She didn't have any single moment left for happiness or true balance… at least that's what she was being told.

Ed tried; she saw it in his eyes when he turned and walked away. He wanted to be there for her, with her, but the Fates just simply wouldn't allow it. Screw happiness, Olivia Margaret Benson was just not meant to have it all… that is unless a certain FBI agent came along. The Fates had agreed, as it would seem, that Ed Tucker had to go so she could flirt with the idea of a new man, a different man. This mystery guy would eventually be revealed, but he'd offer her the chance for a new life, a new world.

The Fates were torn between telling two different narratives: 1) A single, working mother in 2017 cannot have it all. There is no way to balance work, motherhood, and love/dating. Or 2) A single, working mother in 2017 can find balance if and only if her perfectly healthy and happy relationship is destroyed so she can meet a different man… coincidentally, this man also gives the Fates more money and a television show.

Olivia couldn't help but thank the Fates for being complete assholes and destroying the happiness that she (and Noah) found with Ed Tucker. Really, she'd much rather to hop into bed with an uncomplicated FBI agent. It just makes SO much more sense!


End file.
